Miroku
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Este fic participa en el Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O. del foro "¡Siéntate!" Deseo #7 por Naoko-eri. —¿Dolerá? — formuló la pregunta que era tan temida por el monje. Él, quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que no le dolería; pero su nula experiencia no podía engañarlo, o en otras palabras, permitirle mentir.—Prometo que seré delicado y paciente. — dijo...


**~Miroku~  
**

* * *

 **Por:** Vanu-chan, **Fecha:** 02.01.18, **Palabras:** 2.122

Este fic participa en el **Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O. del foro "¡Siéntate!" ( _del cual pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil_ ), **en respuesta al deseo con parejas canon de Miroku/Sango **# 7 de Naoko-eri.**

 **Advertencia:** Lime

 **Pareja:** Sango/Miroku

One-shot

Universo original

* * *

 **Capitulo único.**

Caminaron en silencio por el sendero que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Durante el recorrido permanecieron sin tocarse, con una sonrojada Sango a las espaldas de Miroku. La noche era tranquila, pero fría. Los árboles se mecían con suavidad, permitiendo que algunas hojas revolotearan juguetonamente por el aire antes de caer al suelo y seguir el viento al interior del bosque.

Miroku se quedó en la esterilla de la cabaña una vez llegó, y desvió su mirada azul índigo a la mujer que caminaba con lentitud en su dirección. A la espalda femenina, podía divisar el humo de las fogatas perderse en la espesura de la noche. Además, podía notar con claridad que la presencia de sus amigos estaba fuera de su rango de percepción.

 _Soltó un suspiro aliviado._

—Esta vez sí nos han dejado solos, Sango. — Dijo a manera de broma, en un intento por aligerar la pesadez del ambiente. La joven mencionada se sobresaltó por el repentino comentario y lo miró por escasos segundos de una manera indescifrable por el monje.

Cuando notó la distancia que había entre ellos, la mujer apresuró el paso, llegando con el monje que le sonreía y le invitaba a entrar.

Después de entrar, el silencio los continuó rodeando, y fue cuestión de minutos para que Miroku notara el ambiente frio y decidiera encender el fuego. Sango sentó sobre el futon de la cabaña y con disimulo observó los movimientos armoniosos del hombre.

—El invierno ya empieza a acercarse, ¿no te parece? — comentó el monje, agregando varios leños a la fogata, para hacer el ambiente cálido y agradable.

—¿Eh? Si. — respondió distraídamente Sango, quien abrazó sus piernas y dirigió su vista a la entrada de la cabaña.

Un suave color naranja se apoderó de la cabaña iluminandola, y un calor agradable se extendió en el ambiente, el cual dio tranquilidad a la exterminadora.

—Sango… — la llamó él, sentándose a su lado.

—Monje Miroku… — susurró la joven cruzando la mirada con el mencionado, y soltando las piernas que hace un momento mantenía abrazadas, para acomodarse en su lugar.

—¿Por qué no empiezas a llamarme Miroku? — preguntó, acercando su mano derecha a la mejilla de la joven, quien cerró sus ojos ante el suave contacto.

—Pero… — quiso negar, sin embargo, el hombre se rio levemente interrumpiéndola.

—Ya estamos casados, ¿por qué no hablar con más confianza? — preguntó con tranquilidad.

El corazón de Sango dio un brinco al escuchar las palabras, abriendo sus ojos castaños al instante. Chocó con la mirada brillante de Miroku y sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba. _No se sentía como otras veces._ Para ella era un sentimiento nuevo, algo más _íntimo._

—Mi-mi-miro… — quiso decir, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta debido al nerviosismo.

 _¿Podía luchar contra cientos de demonios, pero no llamar a su marido por su nombre?_

El hombre sonrió con ternura al ver el intento de su mujer y con delicadeza pasó su mano por los cabellos lisos, causando que dejará de tartamudear al instante y volvieran a conectar sus miradas.

—Gracias. — dijo sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos femeninos, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la joven por el tono profundo y ronco que usó. Así se quedaron por un rato, hasta que la tranquilidad regresó.

 _Aunque el corazón era un caso aparte._

Sango humedeció sus labios con nerviosismo, casi queriendo apartar la mirada; pero, lentamente el mojen se acercó al rostro de la mujer y con su nariz tocó la de la joven, en una muda petición. Ella por su lado, cerró sus ojos y fue cuando la sintió. _La unión de sus labios, en un beso suave._ Pudo percibir la forma en que su marido la envolvía en un abrazo posesivo y como reacción, ella aferró sus manos a la espalda de este. Arrugando en el proceso el atuendo.

 _En varias ocasiones había sido lastimada._

Se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire, y sintió como Miroku buscaba el nudo de su kimono. _Un kimono completamente blanco, propuesto por Kagome._ El maquillaje había sido lo más complejo, aun teniendo la ayuda de Rin y varias aldeanas. Dejarlo en perfecto estado, sin causar ninguna mancha, le había costado más de lo que alguna vez en sus historias la joven del futuro le llegó a contar. Una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Lo que podían llegar a hacer las mujeres por el hombre de sus sueños.

—Sango… — susurró el hombre hipnotizado por la mujer. Ella, con admiración detalló la expresión que por primera vez evidenciaba en el monje. Era una mezcla de felicidad, ternura y determinación.

 _En otras había lastimado._

El monje quiso recostarla, pero ella se alejó con temor. Las mejillas le ardían y no sabía si lo haría bien. ¿Podría complacerlo? ¿Sería lo que él esperaba? ¿Y si resultaba arruinándolo?

—Te amo. — fueron las palabras que soltó Miroku, al ver la indecisión de su mujer. —Te amo, Sango. — volvió a repetir, y las lágrimas bajaron con libertad por las mejillas femeninas, perdiéndose en las frazadas blancas bajo su cuerpo.

Con sus manos grandes, tomó los antebrazos de la joven y la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa pícara, que la hizo recordar el hombre de antaño que iba detrás de cualquier trasero bonito, la acercó a su rostro y con la lengua retiró las lágrimas que salían sin control, haciéndole la vista borrosa.

 _El corazón le latía tan fuerte, que temía el pudiera escucharlo._

—¿Está seguro de querer compartir el resto de su vida conmigo? — preguntó, haciendo que el monje frunciera el ceño. — ¿No se aburrirá de estar a mi lado?

—No he encontrado mejor lugar que a tu lado, querida Sango. — expresó con un tono coqueto, pero al tiempo con la seriedad que requería el momento.

—¿Y me será completamente fiel? — su voz sonó ilusionada, al tiempo que posicionaba sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del joven, quien hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Verás… — empezó a decir, sujetando con firmeza las manos femeninas entre las suyas, dándose un poco de distancia. — Puedo prometerte que serás **_la primera y única_** mujer con la que haga esto.

Y acto seguido, la volvió a besar. Esta vez, la intensidad del beso, los hizo querer sentir más. Las ropas desaparecieron en algún lugar de la cabaña, dejándolos expuestos al caluroso ambiente. Con cuidado, el monje recostó a la exterminadora, siendo cauteloso de no aplastarla con su propio peso. La mujer al ser más consiente del punto en que se encontraban, tapó sus senos y con vergüenza miró hacia otro lado que no fuera el desnudo pecho de su marido.

—No puedes ocultarte siempre bajó esos brazos. — dijo de forma lasciva Miroku, quien con deseo recorrió desde el estómago en forma ascendente el cuerpo femenino hasta que con sus manos hizo a un lado los pequeños brazos.

Un gemido salió de los húmedos labios de la mujer, al sentir el roce masculino sobre sus senos.

—Noto que eres sensible aquí. — comentó, atrapando por completo el pecho de su mujer. Un nuevo gemido se escuchó.

—No diga tantas cosas. — pidió desde su posición, con la cara completamente roja.

—Y eso te hace aún más hermosa — agregó, ignorando la petición; consiguiendo que los ojos de la mujer brillaran con mayor intensidad.

—¿Piensa que soy hermosa? — preguntó con inocencia la mujer.

—Más que ninguna. — respondió, sintiéndose libre de recorrer el cuerpo suave de la exterminadora.

—Monje Miroku… — susurró la exterminadora, al tiempo que lo abrazaba, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

El aludido notó al instante el temblor de Sango, y siendo minucioso, empezó a depositar pequeños y húmedos besos sobre el cuello femenino. Podía sentirla enternecerse bajo sus manos, pero al tiempo reparó en su rigidez. Sus uñas clavadas en su espalda desnuda se lo indicaban a gritos.

 _Estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¿Y si la lastimaba? ¿Ella sería capaz de perdonarlo?_

Volvió a besarla, sintiéndose frustrado. Con las palabras y las travesuras era demasiado bueno. Halagador. Pero, ¿y si resultaba siendo un fracaso en el lecho marital? Profundizó el beso ante el temor, encontrándose con la lengua de su mujer. La sensación fue tan placentera, que se fue en la búsqueda de aquel accidental descubrimiento. Suave, húmeda y dulce. ¿Todas las mujeres sabrían igual de bien?

Volvieron a separarse, esta vez con reticencia.

—¿Dolerá? — formuló la pregunta que era tan temida por el monje. Él, quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que no le dolería; pero su nula experiencia no podía engañarlo, o en otras palabras, permitirle mentir.

—Prometo que seré delicado y paciente. — dijo lo que le pareció más coherente para el momento. Sin embargo, aquella promesa no la tranquilizó.

—Tengo miedo. — comentó ella, moviéndose con inquietud bajo su cuerpo. Casi queriendo huir.

Miroku la tomó del mentón, y se fundió en un fiero beso. Era tan demandante y exigente, que la racionalidad que solía caracterizarlo, lo abandonó, abriendo pasó a un hombre con inseguridades y anhelos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sudar. No quería lastimarla, _quería atesorarla._ _Pero esa urgente necesidad por hacerla suya, no lo dejaba en paz. Temía que el cualquier momento, llegará alguien y la robará de sus brazos. Que la marcará y él no pudiera reclamarla._

 _Porque más que poseerla,_ _quería protegerla._ _Quería verla enojarse, preocuparse, entristecerse. Quería ser el causante de sus sonrisas y risas, aunque eso implicará renunciar a su vida como conquistador. Quería borrar sus lágrimas, cuando estas aparecieran en los momentos más angustiantes. Y lo más importante…_ _Deseaba envejecer a su lado._ _Contando la historia de sus aventuras a su hijos y nietos._

 _Cualquier podría superarlo y brindarle castillos, joyas y maquillajes. Pero él, un simple monje, la necesitaba. Y eso era suficiente para luchar por su amor. Para sentirse el hombre más poderoso, aunque Inuyasha tuviera en su poder a colmillo de acero._ _Él solo necesitaba una persona…_

 _Sango._

Sin llegar a asustarla, hizo que envolviera sus largas piernas en su cadera. Acariciado con sus manos la piel expuesta, le mostró que todo iría bien. Descendió y sintió la humedad. Un gemido separó sus labios del beso tan abrazador en el que se habían perdido.

—Necesito que te relajes. — pidió, sintiéndose impaciente. Quería tomarla, quería que ella lo envolviera.

 _Quería ser uno con Sango._

Sin poder atrasarlo más, se posicionó. La mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a hacer fuerza con sus uñas en la espalda.

—Mírame. — le pidió con una voz demandante, haciendo que la mujer obedeciera casi instantemente. — Rasguña, muerde, patea. — le dijo. — pero no me quites la visión de tus preciosos ojos en este momento.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y antes de que pudiera replicar, lo sintió adentrarse. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y con dolor quiso retirarlo. Las lágrimas volvieron nuevamente esa noche y sin poder pedirle que se detuviera, él entró de golpe, sacándole un grito.

 _No sabía si aferrarse al cuerpo masculino, o separarlo._ Pero le pareció tan frío el solo pensar en separarse.

Se quedaron en completa quietud. La iluminación de la fogata se redujo, quedando solo el brillo de sus ojos como luz. Los brazos masculinos la envolvieron con confidencia, haciéndola hundirse en el pecho desnudo de su marido; sintiéndose protegida. El aroma masculino inundo su sentido del olfato, y por primera vez se sintió libre de memorizarlo. Era como la sandía con menta. Dulce y refrescante. Era como estar nuevamente en su hogar, en medio del verano.

 _Podría quedarse unida a él eternamente, y no se cansaría._

Él volvió a moverse con suavidad, pidiendo permiso. Sango lo abrazó con fuerza, indicándole que el dolor ya no era tan sofocante como al principio. Primero fue lento. Sintiéndose, explorando, acoplándose. Sango movió sus caderas, notando como un placentero hormigueo la recorría y el monje cerraba sus ojos. Al sentirse al descubierto, con desenfreno se movieron, intentado hacer de la unión algo más allá de lo físico. Sango gimió, Miroku jadeó. Y se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro, hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Miroku rodó, dejando a Sango encima de su pecho. Como un caballero, la abrigó con una frazada y allí se quedaron.

 _El silencio había dejado de ser incómodo._

Sango solo se quedó perdida entre las sensaciones. A pesar de ser doloroso, el placer y la sensación de frenesí la habían hecho olvidar cualquier incomodidad. ¿Así sería a partir de ese momento? Se removió, queriendo observar el rostro de su marido a pesar de la poca luz que ofrecía la fogata y se encontró con una respiración pesada y unos ojos cerrados.

 _Se había quedado dormido._

Pero más allá de molestarle, eso hizo que un sentimiento de ternura la recorriera.

—Te amo, Miroku. — declaró, haciendo que inocentemente apareciera una sonrisa sobre el rostro de su monje.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Conejos? ¿Consejos? ¿Pañuelos?**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No sé por qué, pero siento que me salió un poco triste. Si no, me salió una segunda cabeza (?)

Dejando de lado lo anterior, disfruté tanto escribiendo esta corta historia. Inicialmente había quedado de 998 palabras, pero a medida que fui corrigiendo, la extensión aumentó, hasta dar este resultado. El cual espero sea satisfactorio (?) para quien lo lea, pero principalmente para **Naoko-eri ( _por favor, dime que alcancé a cumplir con tus expectativas_ ).**

Sin más, espero que les haya gustado la lectura y nos leemos en otro escrito.

Matta ne!


End file.
